An Uncertain Future *rewritten*
by CallistoFirestone
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic and I've rewritten it but still review please so that I can get a lot better. Well my story is a bit of an A/U that takes place in the Mirai Time line, it includes Pan. Sorry I havn't updated in a while.
1. Prologue

Well, this is my first fanfic and I've rewritten it but still review please so that I can get a lot better. Well my story is a bit of an A/U that takes place in the Mirai Time line, it includes Pan. This story is an action/adventure/romance fic and the story is going to skip a few years at a time until the romance starts to kick in, but don't worry, there will be action and adventure though I'm not any good at describing fights. Well, you'll just have to see for yourself, maybe I am. Now, on with the story:

**An Uncertain Future**

***Rewritten***

Prologue

'' Pan don't drag your feet. Your 7 years old and at that age a person is expected to not drag their feet. Okay hone? Anyway 's, we have to look presentable when we arrive at Capsule Corps.'' said a young raven haired woman in her early twenties. The young girl, Pan, who had the same hair and royal blue eyes as the young woman had a TAIL.

She was was waving the fury appendage around in frustration when she suddenly stopped and said '' Mommy, why are we going to this Capsule whatever place? Is it a good place to hide from the androids?'' ''Oh Panny, '' replied the young mother, '' we're going there so that we can find your father remember?And tell him about you. Don't you want to meet him?'' ''I'm gonna meet my dad?'' was her shy reply ''Hopefully'' _Oh Gohan, please be okay.Please accept me back into your life a long with Pan._thought the young raven haired woman '' Cool! I'm gonna have a daddy. At least I think it's cool. Mommy, what's a daddy like? Emma, the girl the girl I use to play with a the camp before the androids found it didn't have a daddy either.'' ''A dad, well a father is someone who helps a mommy take care of their children. Now, **your** father doesn't know that he's your dad so I'm going to have to tell him first. He'll probably be shocked and surprised at first but don't worry. He'll love you just as much as I do.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

About forty-five minutes later, the young mother and her daughter came upon a very large though hard to see building, it was clearly the last remaining Capsule Corps. building. '' Well Pan, this is it. This is the Capsule Corps building where the once world renown Bulma Briefs lives and she will probably be able to tell us where your father Gohan is. So lets go ring the doorbell.'' said the raven haired mother. with obvious nervousness while thinking _I've got to be strong for Pan. I can't let her know that I'm scared and a nervous wreck. What will Gohan think when he finds out he has a daughter._ Upon reaching the door she nervously rang the doorbell which was immediately answered by a cerulean haired woman who could only be Bulma Briefs, followed by a young but muscular boy with purple hair of about 10 or 11. '' Hi, I'm Bulma, this is my son Trunks and you would be?'' said Bulma. '' My name is Videl and that is my daughter Pan who is chasing some sort of animal.'' replied the young mother now known as Videl and then yelled '' Pan please come here and say hello.'' '' Well Videl is there anything that I can do for you or help you with?'' ''Actually there is, someone once told me that if I ever needed to find him to just ask you. His name is Gohan.'' '' How do you know Gohan?'' asked Bulma who was then interrupted by Trunks adding '' Yeah, how do you know Gohan?'' But both mother and son stopped saying anything when they saw Pan approach. They were both shocked to see that she had a tail which could only mean one thing. Pan was Gohan's daughter.'' Is Gohan'' said Bulma in a rather shaky voice, '' Her father? Yes but he never knew that I got pregnant. We got separated by an android attack before I could tell him.''. '' Oh Kami, Chichi, Gohan's mother, is going to scream I have grand kids for days. I don't think you've ever met her or else she would have talked about you none stop. She'll take some getting used to. Oh sorry I'm babbling aren't I? Well it's because this is all so sudden. Please come inside, we'll get something to eat the we'll go see Gohan.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

''Hi, I'm Trunks, I like to train. Do you? Oh, and can you fly?'' said Trunks shortly after they'd finished lunch. ''I can fly. My mom taught me and I like to train but I don't train that much 'cause we're usually running from the androids.'' replied Pan happily because his questions meant that she would probably have someone around her age to train with. ''Trunks, Pan we're going!'' cried out Bulma, ''Hurry up''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

About an hour later, Bulma knocked on Chichi's front door and yelled '' Chichi, Gohan, both of you answer the door.'' About ten seconds later Chichi answered the door and said '' You did not not have to yell. Well anyway's hi Bulma, hi Trunks. Oh, and who's...'' but she never finished because at that moment she noticed Pan fury appendage that was now in her view and promptly fainted. That's when Gohan appeared on the scene and worriedly asked '' What happened, why is my mom unconscious?'' _Oh kami, _thought Gohan, _It's Videl, I thought she was dead and who's that who's that little girl. She she has a TAIL. That's impossible, that means. I'M A FATHER! _but the only think he could say was '' Vi... Videl!''

**TBC**


	2. 1. Life and Deathe

*Last time*

About an hour later, Bulma knocked on Chichi's front door and yelled '' Chichi, Gohan, both of you answer the door.'' About ten seconds later Chichi answered the door and said '' You did not not have to yell. Well anyway's hi Bulma, hi Trunks. Oh, and who's...'' but she never finished because at that moment she noticed Pan fury appendage that was now in her view and promptly fainted. That's when Gohan appeared on the scene and worriedly asked '' What happened, why is my mom unconscious?'' _Oh kami, _thought Gohan, _It's Videl, I thought she was dead and who's that who's that little girl. She she has a TAIL. That's impossible, that means. I'M A FATHER! _but the only think he could say was '' Vi... Videl!''

**TBC**

****

****

**An Uncertain Futur**

***rewritten***

Chapter 1: Life and Tragedy

Four years later, Pan who is now 11 was busy practicing some kicks and punches her father had shown her the day before when Videl called her '' Pan, come inside this instant! You were supposed to help your grandmother in the kitchen today. I can't do your work for you, I have to set the table and try to wake up your father.'' '' Ah mom,'' replied Pan, '' can't I set the table and wake dad up?'' '' Pan, if you help me in the kitchen I'll show you how to make those spicy rice balls you love but I will wait a whole year to show you how to make them if you don't help me in the kitchen right now.'' intervened Chichi before either Pan or Videl could argue any more. '' Okay gamma '' said Pan hurriedly before dashing into the kitchen.

While clearing the table about an hour later, Pan asked '' Hey mom, can I come with you and gramma this afternoon when you go to Bulma's?'' ''We'll see.'' replied all three adults at the same time which caused Pan to laugh and say '' You guys must have synchronized____thinking or something because you all ____said the same thing at exactly the same time'' in between fits of laughter. The young semi-saiyan stopped laughing very suddenly and the room the went completely silent. '' I have to go, it's another android attack.'' said Gohan, '' But Gohan, your still recovering from your last battle against them. You don't have enough strength to face them again. please don't go.'' said Videl in a pleading and very distressed voice. '' Videl, I have to fight, and Pan don't even try to follow me.'' said the the warrior and before any further arguments could be made, he left, he flew off to face the androids and try to protect the people of earth.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

About an hour and a half later Trunks wakes up and thinks, _Arg, where am I? Oh, now I remember,Gohan knocked me unconscious so that I wouldn't be involved in the fight. Wait where is he? I can barely feel his ki. I have to find him._ A few minutes later, Trunks a dying Gohan and once he reached the fallen saiyan he says frantically though he already knows that it's too late '' Gohan don't close your eyes, you have to stay awake, You can't die!'' '' Trunks,'' croaked Gohan, '' please promise me you'll take care of my family for me. Please, promise m...'' but the one armed warrior died before he could finish. '' I promise Gohan. GOHAAAAAAN!!'' Yelled the grief stricken warrior and due to the force of his emotions he transformed into a super saiyan.

A few minutes later once he had started to calm down though he was still in super saiyan mode, Pan arrived to find an enraged super saiyan Trunks and her fallen father. _Dad, you can't be dead. You can't leave me and mom and gramma. You can't._ thought Pan and then through her own grief stricken emotions almost reached super saiyan level, but not quite.

It took a little while for both Pan and Trunks to calm down enough for there power levels to get back under their control. Pan is now crying in Trunks arm and says '' Trunks, my dad is dead, how am I going to tell my mom and my grand mother. How could my father die like this. I've only known him for four years.'' . '' Pan, it's okay to cry. It's not any ones fault except for those god dammed androids. I promise you that we will defeat those androids. I'll defeat those androids even if it's the last thing I do.'' said Trunks. '' Trunks, promise me one thing. Promise me that will train together none stop and that you will let me destroy at least one of them myself. I may not be a super saiyan yet but I am almost one.So promise me! Promise me! '', '' I promise Pan. But I will definitely have to destroy one of them myself and now we have to go tell your mom and Chichi. Then I'll go tell my mom. Okay? '', '' Okay, Let's go.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

'' Chichi, I'm starting to get worried. I can't feel Gohan's ki anymore and Trunks power just sky rocketed. I think he went super.'' said Videl anxiously. '' Oh, can feel it to. Pan is getting closer. Oh, I hope that their alright. I have this strange feeling that something extreme has happened. I think that. No I can't think like this but we should consider it a possibility though I hate to say this. Gohan, my baby may be lost to us forever.'' said Chichi sadly while hopping that the worst had not happened.''

A few minutes later both Videl and Chichi felt Pan arrive at Trunks's position and than felt her power reach a new level though not quite super saiyan. Then Videl said '' Chichi, I'm really worried now. I want them to come home. I want them to be alright, Why can't those stupid androids just die! ''.

Both Videl and Chichi had been waiting anxiously for almost an hour after Pan's power had surged for the young demi-saiyans to arrive when they heard someone knock a the door. At once, they both rushed to the door in hopes that they would find that their loved ones were alright. Nothing in the world could have prepared them for the site before them when they opened the door only to find a grief stricken Pan followed by Trunks who was also grief stricken and was holding Gohan's bloody and lifeless body. '' Gohan. '' said Videl softly before fainting only to be caught by Pan a few seconds before Chichi shrieked '' Gohan, my baby! You can't be dead! '' and the fainted only to be caught by Pan aswell. '' Trunks, lie my da... my dad's body down and cover it with a blanket for now. Then we'll bury him with the other Z fighters when my mom and Chichi regain consciousness.'' said Pan in a strained voice while she was putting her mother and grandmother's body down on some couches. '' Already done, I'm just going to call my mom and tell her what has happened. Don't worry, I'll be right here.'' said Trunks in an attempt to comfort Pan. The young warrior then walked over to the young demi-saiyan and let her cry in his arms until she could not shed anymore tears and fell asleep in his arms.

Both Videl and Chichi regained consciousness at almost the same time and found Pan asleep on a couch. They were both pained to see that she had obviously cried herself to sleep and decided to find Trunks. '' Trunks,'' said Videl, '' where are you?'' '' I'm on the phone with my mom. She says that she'll be here in half an hour so that we can, you know.'' replied Trunks not being able to say the end of his sentence because it was to painful.

**TBC**


	3. 2.A Plan and Some Changes

*Last time*

Both Videl and Chichi regained consciousness at almost the same time and found Pan asleep on a couch. They were both pained to see that she had obviously cried herself to sleep and decided to find Trunks. '' Trunks,'' said Videl, '' where are you?'' '' I'm on the phone with my mom. She says that she'll be here in half an hour so that we can, you know.'' replied Trunks not being able to say the end of his sentence because it was to painful.

**TBC**

**An Uncertain Futur**

***rewritten***

Chapter 2: A Plan and Some Changes

A few weeks later, Trunks was woken up by the 11 year old semi-saiyan she-devil who he usually referred to as Pan when he wasn't cranky, but he did have reason, he'd been up late the night before getting in some extra training and meditation.

When Bulma came in about a minute later she couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her, it was rare to see anything joyous and was something to be cherished. Trunks, who was only wearing his boxers, was busy tackling Pan for waking him up after a long night. She finally decided to interrupt them by saying, '' Pan, what are you doing here so early? Well any ways sorry to interrupt but Trunks have a shower and get dressed, you'll eat breakfast later. I want you in my lab in ten minutes and no Pan you can't come.'' then left before either of them could reply. '' Yeah, why are you here so early? '' asked Trunks. '' Well, you should remember Trunks. Think of the date. Does it ring a bell? '' said Pan angrily. '' Oh sorry, I'm just tired that's all. It's the date we first met.'' replied Trunks while trying not to get the young quarter saiyan angrier than she already was.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When Trunks walked in to his mother's lab about ten minutes later, Bulma was busy looking over some blueprints to one of her inventions. So when Trunks was busy getting his mother's attention, neither of them noticed as Pan slipped in and hid behind a nearby machine so that she could listen while making sure that her ki was kept as low as possible. A few seconds later, Bulma started to tell Trunks about a plan that she had, '' Trunks, I have an idea that could at least make some people's lives better. I have been working on a time machine that would allow you to go all the way back to 3 years before the androids arrived so that you can warn the Z-Senshi and make sure you don't let them find out who you are. But don't get to excited, it would only create an alternate universe, not fix our own. The reason that I didn't want to tell Pan right away because if they eventually figure out who you are it won't really matter because by then you will have been born but if Pan goes they'll have too many questions about who she is and even though her parents love each other we don't know if they'll ever meet in that time line. So now what do you think about my little speech'','' Mom, are you sure that thing will even work. I mean I don't want to seem pessimistic but time travel? That sounds like something out of a science fiction novel''. Bulma's slightly humorous reply was, '' Trunks, are whole lives sound like something out of a science fiction novel so why can't a time machine be possible.''.

A few minutes after Trunks had left, Pan decided that it was safe to slip out of the lab unnoticed, and as soon as she had she went to have a little conversation with Trunks about a certain trip that he would soon be taking.

Once Pan found Trunks she immediately confronted him. '' Trunks! '' said Pan in a tone that could only mean trouble. _Uh oh, _thought Trunks, _Pan doesn't sound too happy. _'' Uh, hi Pan. So you wanna train? '' said Trunks rather nervously. '' Maybe later **Trunks**. Though I really don't like that you were trying to change the subject. I want to talk to you about that conversation you just had with Bulma. I know that your not supposed to tell so don't worry, I heard the whole thing. So you're gonna go to the past. You're going without me and even though I understand the reasons completely I still don't find the situation completely fare. Meaning I'm gonna be angry at you for a while. Well speech time is over so let's go train.'' said Pan without once letting Trunks even begin to say anything.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It had been three years since Bulma had first brought up the idea of Trunks going on a mission to the past and the time machine was finally ready for Trunks's use. Pan was currently bugging Trunks about the fact that he was going to the past without her. She was only bugging him about it to get on the demi-saiyan's nerves, _Well I have a reason to bug him. I know that it wasn't an unfair decision to not let me go but I still don't like it. Arg, I really have to stop having conversations with myself even if their only in my head. I mean seriously I'm 14. Definitely to old to be talking to myself arg I'm doing it again._ thought Pan but her thoughts were interrupted by Trunks oh so annoyingly saying '' Hello, earth to Pan.'' '' What! '' replied Pan testily. ''Well I've been trying to get your attention for about two minutes. You were in a daze or something otherwise you would've heard me the first twenty or so times. '' '' I was in deep thought or whatever you call it. Any ways we have to get to the lab. You can't be late for **your** trip to the **past** where your gonna meet all the** Z-sensh**i and your **father**. '' '' Pan, I promise you that I'll tell you everything that happens word for word when I get back. Your dad will still be a kid in that time. If you were to go it could jeopardies your chances of even being born in that time line more that it could with me going. '' said Trunks realizing that she was mostly upset because he was going to be able to Gohan again and she wasn't.

In the lab everyone said their goodbyes to Trunks before he when got into the time machine and disappeared into the past.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

'' Hey mom, do you know where gramma is? I haven't seen in a while. '' said Pan a few hours after Trunk's departure to her raven haired mother.'' '' No I haven't seen her in while. Mayby you should go look for her.'' '' Yeah I'm gonna look for her in a few minutes.'' said Pan quickly. '' Pan your going to look for her, not gonna, you say going to. '' corrected Videl before going back to the laundry that she was folding.

A few minutes later when Pan passed Chichi's bedroom the quarter saiyan got the worst feeling and opened the door without even knocking. What she found made her worst fears come true. Her grandmother was dead. '' No, gramma. You can't be dead. You can't just leave me like dad did. '' said Pan softly before turning into a super saiyan for the first time in her life. Having already been so close to super saiyan before she surpassed even Trunks's power level but she was still not strong enough to defeat the androids even with Trunks help. As soon as Videl had felt Pan go super saiyan she had run out of the due to the fact that her power was making everything in the house fall out of place.

When Videl finally felt Pan's ki go down she ran into the house and up to Chichi's room only to find an unconscious Pan and a dead Chichi. _Chichi's death made her go over the edge. All the feelings she's had pent up inside her since Gohan's death were let out._ thought Videl before placing a pillow under Pan's head and making sure that Chichi was truly dead as a way of trying to prove herself wrong. Chichi was dead and their was no denying it. Videl had expected it. Chichi had had to be strong to many times and had had to live through the deaths of to many loved ones. All those shocks were bound to take all toll on a person's body.

A little while later Pan awoke to the sound of Videl half crying and half talking to Bulma on the phone. When Videl had finished talking to Bulma on the phone she asked her grieving daughter with some difficulty due to recent events '' Pan honey, after we bury, after we bury Chichi what do you say about moving in with Bulma? It would be safer and that way while you and Trunks are training I can spend more time with Bulma and we wouldn't have to worry about traveling back and forth every day. '' '' Sure mom. '' '' Well start putting all are stuff in capsules. Bulma is going to arrive shortly.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Early the next morning while Pan was setting up her new room Pan was busy thinking _I can't believe gramma's dead. That's just not possible. At least it was a natural death and not another one of those android massacres and she'll be with grampa Goku and dad. Oh, I really miss my dad. Well as soon as Trunks gets back we can both train in super saiyan together and finally beat the androids. He'd better keep his promise. Wait I can feel Trunks' ki. He's back._ '' Mom, Bulma Trunks is back!!'' yelled Pan before rushing out to meet him.

**TBC**


End file.
